


Hold Me Closer (Sheith)

by Alec_Bane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: "The heart wants what it wants, and you're it."





	

All Keith could think about was Shiro. Shiro's soft smile, gentle eyes, locks of black hair, strong body, and the sound of his voice. Keith couldn't sleep. The only way Keith would go to sleep is if his body shut itself down from pure exhaustion. Keith's heart ached and his eyes were still wet from crying. He loves Shiro with all his heart and he can't bare the possibility that he might be dead.  
There was a knock at Keith's door, and he dragged himself out of bed to go answer it. It was almost sunrise, why would anyone without an breaking heart be up at this hour? Keith rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at the figure standing before him. "S-Shiro...?" Keith said in disbelief and tackled Shiro in a tight hug like he was holding on for dear life. "Shiro I missed you much..." Keith started to cry, tears of joy, as Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around Keith.  
"Oh Keith," Shiro whispered and pulled away so he could look into Keith's eyes. "I missed you more than anything."  
Shiro leaned in and pressed a firm, soft, loving kiss to Keith's lips. The kissed seemed to be timeless, but then everything started to slowly fade as away as they broke the kiss. Keith woke up. "No!" He cried. "It- it was real! Th-this is the dream!" He started sobbing, his heart breaking into a million pieces all over again. He wanted more than anything for his dream to be true, and for Shiro to come to him. "Please... Come back to me Shiro..." Keith whispered and melted into a puddle of sadness and heartbreak.


End file.
